Die Dunkelheit wartet (Kapitel)
"Die Dunkelheit wartet" ist das elfte Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das dreiunddreißigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand wird plötzlich krank, was seine und Mats Flucht verzögert und sie beinahe einem Mord zum Opfer fallen lässt. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Caemlyn-Straße, Andor Rand und Mat fahren mit dem Bauern Hyam Kinch über die Landstraße. Die Dörfer kommen jetzt schneller hinter einander, deshalb durchfahren sie viele einfach nur. Mat kann schon wieder etwas sehen, doch seine Augen schmerzen noch, wenn er in die Sonne sieht. Viele überholen sie oder kommen ihnen entgegen, auch die Garde der Königin. Kinch sagt ihnen, dass sie nur bis Breens Quelle patrouillieren, außer man ruft sie. Kinch lässt sie an der Abzweigung zu seinem Hof absteigen und sagt ihnen, es sei noch zwei Tagesreisen bis Caemlyn. Rand ist noch wackelig auf den Beinen und Kinch bietet ihnen an, dass die beiden sich bei ihm ausruhen können, doch Rand lehnt ab. Auf dem weiteren Weg erinnert er sich an die letzten Tage. Als sie aus Vier Könige flohen, wurden beide bis auf die Knochen durchnässt und Mat konnte kaum etwas sehen. Sie versteckten sich in den Büschen, um den Regen abzuwarten und schliefen schließlich ein. Rand träumt von Vier Könige, doch die Stadt ist bist auf ihn völlig leer. Etwas scheint ihn zu verfolgen, doch er kann es immer nur am Rande seines Blickfeldes ausmachen. Er betritt den Tanzender Fahrer und findet Howal Gode am Tisch sitzend vor, sein Körper ist schrecklich verbrannt und Rand erkennt, dass er tatsächlich tot ist, was Mat und er bisher nur vermutet haben. Ba'alzamon taucht auf und sagt Rand, dass er sich nicht vor ihm verstecken und dann wieder ein Signalfeuer entzünden könne, er würde ihn doch finden. Damit meint Ba'alzamon das Machtlenken, mit dem Rand sich und Mat gerettet hat, der Blitz in Vier Könige. (Vier Könige unter dem Schatten (Kapitel)) Ab hier weiß er sicherlich, dass nur Rand oder Mat der Gesuchte sein können. Rand erklärt ihm, dass er ihn niemals kriegen würde. Ba'alzamon lässt Godes Körper zu Staub zerfallen und schleudert dann einen Feuerball auf Rand, um ihn zu zeichnen. Rand erwacht. Er merkt, dass Mat ebenfalls träumt und weckt ihn. Sie gehen in der Dämmerung los und Rand muss Mat führen. Mittags erreichen sie ein Dorf, doch sie sind noch so entsetzt von den Geschehnissen, dass sie es umgehen. Mat kann immer noch nichts viel sehen und beklagt seine schmerzenden Augen. Mittags nimmt sie der Bauer Alpert Mull auf seinem Wagen mit, bis die Abzweigung zu seinem Hof an der Straße erscheint. Mull erklärt ihnen, dass die Zeiten schlecht sind, sonst würde er sie bei sich übernachten lassen. Sie laufen bis in die Dunkelheit, dann kommen sie an das nächste Dorf. Sie bitten in der einzigen Schenke in Markt Sheran beim Wirt Rulan Allwine um ein Nachtlager. Der Preis ist hoch, aber sie zahlen, um nicht unter einem Busch schlafen zu müssen. Sie bekommen etwas zu essen und gehen früh schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen kann Mat zumindest wieder sehen. Rand freut sich darauf, Moiraine in Caemlyn wiederzusehen und wundert sich gleichzeitig über sich selbst. Beruhigt davon, dass sie bisher keinen von Godes Männern wieder gesehen haben, holen sie sich im Schankraum ihr Frühstück. Ein junger Mann, der sich Paitr nennt, setzt sich zu ihnen. Ein Schattenfreund, der von der Ausstrahlung des Dolches angezogen wird, wie Moiraine später erklärt. Alte Freunde und neue Bedrohungen (Kapitel) Er wirkt schüchtern und sehr nervös und beginnt etwas zu stottern, was Mat dazu veranlasst, ihn Schattenfreund zu nennen. Paitr streitet es nicht ab. Er will mit ihnen reden, aber sie wollen es nicht hören. Sie gehen und Rand betet dafür, dass Paitr nicht merkt, dass Mat kaum etwas sehen kann. Paitr redet auf sie ein und folgt ihnen. Rand schlägt ihn nieder. Paitr sagt ihnen, dass sie nicht entkommen können. Ein alter Mann beobachtet sie und Paitr rennt davon. Rand und Mat verlassen das Dorf. Sie werden mehrmals mitgenommen und hören mehrfach die Geschichte aus dem Dorf, das sie gerade verlassen haben - es heißt Markt Sheran und jedes mal wird die Geschichte übertriebener. Abends machen sie in einem Dorf halt, das Markt Scheran sehr ähnlich sieht und Mat kann Rand überreden, in Der Königin Diener um Obdach zu bitten, da er es sich zutraut, einfache Jongliertricks vorzuführen. Die Schenke ist voll und der Wirt will kaum etwas von ihren Künsten sehen und nimmt sofort an. Aber bevor sie anfangen können, bekommt Rand plötzlich Schüttelfrost Rands Reaktion auf das Machtlenken in Vier Könige. (Vier Könige unter dem Schatten (Kapitel)) und Mat schleift ihn aus der Schenke, da der Wirt sie loswerden will, doch er überlässt ihnen einen Platz im Stall, da Mat ihm gedroht hat. Rand hat Schüttelfrost und Halluzinationen von Schattenfreunden, seinen "toten" Gefährten und Menschen die er kennt. Als er Tam sieht, verlangt er von ihm verzweifelt zu wissen, wer er ist, aber Tam antwortet nicht, sondern Mat, der ihn weckt. Das Fieber ist weg und beide können endlich ruhig schlafen. Rand erwacht vom Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür. Eine Frau in einem grünen Seidenkleid kommt herein und Rand weckt Mat. Es handelt sich um Mili Skane. REFERENZEN Als dieser erwähnt, dass Rand sich eine Erkältung geholt hat, schlägt die Frau vor, sich Rand einmal anzusehen. Er fragt sich im Stillen, ob sie wohl eine Aes Sedai ist. Sie untersucht ihn und erklärt wie schwach er noch ist, während sie unter ihren Umhang greift. Sie versucht Rand zu erstecken, trifft jedoch nur einen Holzbalken, während Mat sie aufhält und entwaffnet. Die Frau droht ihnen und Rand muss Mat davon abhalten, sie zu töten. Sie entwaffnen die Frau, etwas an ihrem Dolch ist merkwürdig - er verbrennt das Holz, in dem er steckt. Die Frau prophezeiht ihnen, dass der Myrddraal kommen werde und Mat sperrt sie in den Sattelraum, dann packen sie ihre Sachen zusammen und verschwinden, obwohl Rand kaum laufen kann. Sie schaffen es nur ein paar hundert Meter weit aus dem Dorf, ehe Rand zusammenbricht. Ein Wagen rollt auf sie zu und hält an, auf dem Kutschbock sitzt der Bauer Hyam Kinch und nimmt sie mit. Wheel of Time Comic Die Dunkelheit wartet 1.jpg Die Dunkelheit wartet 2.jpg Die Dunkelheit wartet.jpg Die Dunkelheit wartet 4.jpg Die Dunkelheit wartet 5.jpg Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Hyam Kinch * Alpert Mull * Rulan Allwine * Paitr Conel - als Paitr * Meister Inlow * Mili Skane - als Schattenfreundin im grünen Seidenkleid Erwähnt * Morgase Trakand - als die Königin * Bran al'Vere - als Meister al'Vere * Alter Bain * Moiraine Damodred * Narg * Dunkler König - als Großer Herr der Dunkelheit * Ackley Farren * Logain Ablar - als Logain * Mutter Brune * Nynaeve al'Meara Im Traum * Howal Gode * Ishamael - als Ba'alzamon Im Fiebertraum * Egwene al'Vere * Moiraine Damodred * Thom Merrilin * Lan Mandragoran * Perrin Aybara * Marin al'Vere - als Frau al'Vere * Bayle Domon * Meister Fitch * Min Farshaw - als Min * Tam al'Thor - als Tam Gruppen * Garde der Königin Berufe * Wirt * Kellnerin Erwähnt * Myrddraal - als Blasser * Königin von Andor * Gemeinderat * Schattenfreunde * Aes Sedai ** Rote Ajah ** Schwarze Ajah * Behüter * Trollocs * Kinder des Lichts * Falscher Drache * Seherin Orte * Caemlyn-Straße ** Markt Sheran Erwähnt * Andor ** Caemlyn ** Vier Könige *** Tanzender Fahrer ** Weißbrücke ** Breens Quelle ** Zwei Flüsse *** Emondsfeld **** Weinquellen-Schenke ** Carysfurt ** Baerlon *** Zum Hirsch und Löwen ** Shadar Logoth ** Der Königin Diener Gegenstände * Reiherschwert * Thoms Harfe * Dolch aus Shadar Logoth Erwähnt * Auge der Welt * Drachenzahn Sonstige Lieder * Der alte Schwarzbär (Lied) Sprichworte * "Der Preis für die Hilfe der Aes Sedai ist immer geringer, als du glauben kannst, und immer größer, als du dir vorstellen kannst." Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Andor Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Markt Sheran Kategorie:Der Königin Diener Kategorie:Caemlyn Straße